


Keeping Control

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Corporal Punishment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Otabek helps Yuri with an anger issue in the way they've previously agreed upon. Characters are aged up; Yuri is 19. Contains consensual spanking, to warn anyone who doesn't like that in advance.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 43





	Keeping Control

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a departure for me, but I was recently thinking about Otayuri and decided to challenge myself to write them a small fic. There's also the fact that bratty/grumpy blondes are my favorite and I wanted to see this happen.
> 
> Also, this form of writing is _completely_ soothing to me personally, which I've needed, so I hope by sharing that someone else may find a similar comfort in it. I'm anxious about posting this but I hope you'll all forgive me if I get anything wrong, since I watched YOI about two years ago now. :p

"Tell me why this is happening, Yuri."

The blonde scowled, his lower lip sliding out into an adorable pout, though now was not the time to admire it. "You _know_ why, Beka," he snapped, the attitude he was displaying still fiercely inappropriate. "I kicked that asshole Yuuri in the face."

There was a long silence after this admission, during which one of Otabek's eyebrows slowly slid upward. He was good at looking the part of a stern individual, even if now it was no act. "Yes, you did. And what did we discuss before? So many times before?"

Yuri was quietly seething, his eyes averted, and Otabek took the time to allow his gaze to linger over the younger man. He was not so different than he had been on the day they first met; however, some years had passed, and now Yuri was taller while remaining petite, his blonde hair hanging nearly to the middle of his back. Silken strands of it draped over his shoulders now, and Otabek had to fight not to touch them. Yuri had only gotten cuter since then, in his opinion. He was glad they had waited.

Otabek shifted in his seated position on the bed, taking Yuri's hands. The younger man was standing in front of him and finally jerked his gaze back to Otabek at the contact. "Well, kitten?" he murmured, hoping the pet name would prompt Yuri into a response.

It seemed to work. "That I'm not supposed to lash out at others. Especially not physically. But he was being such a _jerk_! And I'm an adult now, Beka, I don't know why you still-"

Otabek lifted Yuri's hands, and he fell silent. "He wasn't trying to be mean to you, Yuri. He didn't know your ranking yet, I think he was only joking when he said you were 'getting old and falling behind like the rest of us.' Yuuri is a friend, isn't he? Why would he do something terrible on purpose? You overreacted. And yes, you are nineteen now, kitten. All the more reason you should be ashamed to act childishly."

Yuri had lowered his head, more of his blonde hair spilling around his shoulders as he glared at the floor in front of Otabek. "So? Can I go now, are we done? I won't kick Yuuri anymore. In the face. Unless he deserves it."

With a slightly frustrated sigh, Otabek shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not. You're not listening to me. You've learned nothing. This is why we've talked before about discipline, Yuri. You agreed to it. Do you remember?"

A slow flush of pink was creeping over Yuri's cheeks. It was obvious he did remember. "Maybe."

"Yuri," Otabek admonished gently. "You do. And you know I have to spank you for this bad behavior. It's what we agreed on."

This had happened a handful of times already since they had begun dating. Admittedly, it was much rarer now for Yuri to lose control of his temper like that, but it did still happen. The younger man had expressed an interest in receiving discipline as a deterrent to future outbursts, and the most effective method so far had actually turned out to be corporal punishment.

As far as the current incident went, Yuuri _had_ been largely innocent. They were all on vacation in Japan at the time, catching up after being apart for several years, and Yuri was nearly the only one left who actively participated in skating competitions. Yuuri had been excitedly babbling what he thought were the current standings, which were actually wrong, and the blonde Russian had been unreasonably annoyed with this to the point that he had begun yelling. It hadn't stopped there, and Yuri had actually spun around to kick him with one of those amazingly flexible legs of his. Luckily, Yuuri hadn't been hurt. _Much_.

"You are too prideful over this competition, kitten," Otabek sighed. "We will discuss it more, but pull down your pants for me first."

It almost seemed as though Yuri might disobey, but finally, slowly, he pushed his thumbs into the waistband of the yellow joggers he was wearing and slid them down over his hips, dropping them to the floor. Otabek had to struggle once more not to be too admiring. The blonde's slender, toned legs were always an absolutely breathtaking sight to him.

"Over my knee, kitten." Otabek had shifted on the edge of the bed to make more room, and Yuri bit his lip for a long moment as he stared, at last moving to the older man's side to obey the command. He stretched his lean body over Otabek's lap, lifting his backside into perfect position, almost as though it was a choreographed movement from one of his performances. At least Otabek did not have to hide his smile at the thought, since Yuri could no longer see his face.

"Now. You know why you are here, and you know why you deserve this. You did not want to behave that way anymore. Maybe this lesson will help you remember that longer for next time." Otabek's large hand had lifted Yuri's shirt up over his lower back, then come to rest on his backside, against the leopard print pattern of the blonde's thin underwear. It was another sight Otabek found hard to resist, but he suspected Yuri might wish he had chosen to wear something a little more protective soon.

"Beka, please..." Yuri's whimper was almost convincing. Otabek knew better and lifted his hand to bring it back down again hard on his boyfriend's upturned rump. The smack sounded loud in the small space, and Yuri gasped, wriggling suddenly. Otabek thought it was lucky they had rented their own private room away from the others, or this would have had to happen much later than it was.

He resolutely swatted Yuri twice more, listening to his quiet whines of protest, before stopping to rub his hand over the fabric instead. "You had something to say?"

"I promised I wouldn't kick Yuuri again. In fact, I won't kick _anyone_! Shouldn't that be enough?" It was clear Yuri was not ready to accept that he had done wrong, and Otabek only rubbed him another second before laying down the next slap.

"It's not enough. You've shown no remorse, no concept of why your behavior was awful. You worried everyone, especially Victor, when you kicked Yuuri. Can you not see that?" The next spanks were firmer, a rhythmic set of three, directly against the lowest portion of Yuri's backside.

"I wasn't wearing a shoe! It was my sock! And his nose only bled a little bit before he was fine!" Yuri yelled. He still sounded more upset about being punished than about what he had done. Otabek frowned sternly, shifting his leg up to raise the younger man's bottom higher.

"You are lucky enough for that reason, yes," he admitted. "But if you had gotten angry and kicked a stranger instead, what then? They might not have the patience and understanding of a friend, especially one like Yuuri. You could have had charges pressed against you." Without waiting for an answer, he laid down five slaps in a row, harder still, making Yuri writhe and reach back a hand to protect himself.

"I don't think so, kitten," Otabek murmured, taking the hand and pinning it down against his back. Feeling his boyfriend was effectively warmed up, he began to tug down the leopard print underwear, revealing a similarly well-toned backside that was already quite pink rather than pale. He drew the fabric down past Yuri's thighs and resettled himself, despite the renewed protests that were now occurring.

"No, Beka- I'm honest, I'm sorry, really sorry, I won't again, _please_ -"

"I will make sure you won't want to again, kitten. Or at least, I will try." That was all Otabek had to offer before the spanking began in rather more earnest than before. Smack after smack rained down on Yuri's unprotected bottom, a total of ten, though it seemed like much more based on the reaction he gave. The younger man was squirming and just short of yelling, almost as though he was conscious of the amount of noise he was making, even if they were well out of the earshot of anyone else.

When Otabek had finally stopped, he resumed gently rubbing Yuri's bottom. He could not help sliding his hand over it admiringly, watching the way the muscles tensed and shifted. Yuri was so lean that Otabek suspected a spanking hurt far worse for him than for someone who had some extra padding.

"Are we done, Beka?" he heard Yuri sniffle suddenly. He sounded so miserable that it gave Otabek pause, though he made no moves other than to continue tenderly massaging the warm flesh beneath his fingers.

"It depends, Yuri. Do you understand what you did was wrong, and will you try to never repeat it, instead to show self-control and not let your temper get the best of you?" Silence answered him, so he continued. "I know you can do that. You're an incredible person, my Yuri, so strong and skilled, and you've already proven you can do anything you set your mind to."

While awaiting a response, Otabek let his mind wander slightly. Yuri _was_ strong, absolutely remarkable, and so full of pride. He was touched that the younger man allowed him to help with this at all. Yet Otabek was also proud to provide that help so that Yuri could grow into more of his potential. Maybe in a few years, this would all be a memory, or maybe this discipline would still be in use. He decided he would be right here by his boyfriend's side, no matter which it was.

"Yes. I know. I... I can try to never do it again. I'll try my best, Beka, but sometimes it's so hard when people say such dumb things. I am still better than they think I am." Yuri had that tone of acceptance, the one Otabek was looking for, and he gently eased the smaller man up off his lap and turned him around to pull him down again, this time seated. Yuri squirmed, trying to look for a comfortable spot to rest his stinging backside, and eventually settled against his hip while Otabek hugged him tightly. A wisp of blonde hair tickled against his cheek, making him smile.

"People will always say things, sometimes without even meaning them. You have to accept that as the way it is. You can't control other people, but you can control _yourself_ , and that's what we're working on. It only makes you look stronger when you don't lash out in retaliation, kitten. And I know about the competition, too. I know you always want to win, but you can't let it consume you. I just want my Yuri, still my feisty and fiery kitten, but with the good sense to be able to let things go when it doesn't matter."

Otabek's quietly murmured speech had calmed Yuri completely. His breathing had slowed, though he still clutched tightly to the older man as he began to rock back and forth, barely noticeable. This was enough to make Yuri pull back, seemingly embarrassed over his previous behavior, but still with the same light in his eyes that had first caused Otabek to fall for him.

"I _am_ your kitten. And I love you." Yuri leaned in to kiss him, and they stayed like that for long moments, the soft brush of their lips the only thing that mattered to either of them. Then Yuri wriggled off his lap, standing and pulling his underwear up into place. Otabek leaned back and watched with an appreciative smile.

"I love you too. You're the cutest kitten, but not like a regular house cat. More like a baby lion or tiger. Leopard kitten," Otabek mused, reaching out to lightly snap the elastic of the printed underwear. "I want to see more of these later. In a more sensual setting."

Yuri's face flushed, but just slightly, as he hurried to pull his joggers up too. "I guess I am. And as for that... um, sure. Later you can admire them." His sudden hungry expression was unmistakable, even as he rubbed the seat of his pants for a moment.

Otabek grinned and stood, catching Yuri in a hug so tight it lifted the smaller man from the ground. "Let's go hang out more if you're feeling alright," he whispered.

Yuri didn't even protest being held this way, nuzzling his face against his boyfriend's neck. "We can. Thanks for doing this for me, Beka. I think I really needed it."

The quiet admission was enough for Otabek to know he had cared for Yuri properly, the way he wanted and needed. Setting him down, he took Yuri's hand and began to walk him from the room, filled with a contentment that went far beyond what was usual.

**Author's Note:**

> If you chose to interpret the kick to Yuuri's face as slightly comedic, you are NOT wrong. :p Thanks for reading!


End file.
